Dark Ages Of Pokémon World
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Nossa, eu tive um monte de provas e parei de fazer fics por um tempinho! Mas eu voltei, olha só.. Eu fiz um capítulo que dá por dois, enooorme! Agora eu vou atualizar mais rapido, galera! Deixem Reviews! Mim adora Reviews! Bleh, esse capítulo tah ligh
1. Capítulo 1

(Bom.. Olá a todos que vieram ler esse Fic! Espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam com ele! Eu considero este aqui diferente, e por algum motivo eu tive vontade de revivê-lo.. Eu iniciei esse fic em 2002, se não me engano, e parei o coitado em 2003.. Blé. Esse fic ficou mais de um ano parado! Na época dele, estava passando o inicio da liga Johto aqui (Estava no Gym da Whitney).. Então, a minha cisma, eram os Líderes de Johto! Ruby, Sapphire, Pokémon Advance, Hoenn, eram coisas nem sonhadas naquele tempo! Portanto, o fic se passa em Johto, e o Ash está vivendo a vida dele daquela época! Ah, sim, o Jackson aparece nesse fic, aquele garoto que o Ash enfrenta no torneio de Johto, que tem uma Meganium.. Mas na fic, o Ash nunca o viu.. Afinal, isso foi escrito muito antes de acabar a liga Johto no Japão! Eu tinha visto o Especial do "Raikou e a Lenda do Trovão" e tinha gostado.. Hehe. Bom, se alguém pegou o original daquela época, este aqui esta diferente.. Digamos que eu "reformei" e "adaptei" um pouco.. Eu pretendo terminar isto! E as minhas idéias de término hoje são diferentes das do passado (Que eu nem lembro).. Outra coisa. Eu parei de escrever esse fic para fazer o "Vida de Elite", pois na época eu estava escrevendo os dois juntos.. Eu parei o "Vida de Elite" por uns seis meses, mas depois terminei! Agora este aqui.. Num tava com paciência. Vamos ver se agora vai. Bom, para quem leu o fic do Slowpoke, talvez este aqui seje previsível, porque aquele fic é uma avacalhação deste aqui.. Mesmo sido feito um bom tempo depois de eu ter parado de fazer capítulos novos.. Aquele Slowpoke é o primeiro de muitos! (Gargalhada cruel). Bom, kaham.. Está legal tomar o tempo de quem está lendo. Eu odeio o Ash. Então porque ele é o principal desse fic? Bom, eu precisava de um saco de pancadas! Ah, e a Fic tem o "Ou Pokémon Macabre version" por causa de uma outra história que fica pra outro dia.. E se esse fic estiver parecendo um filme de terror de quinta, misturado com uma novela mexicana, não ligue, era essa a idéia.. Depois de ler isso você vai achar que eu sou uma pessoa má, muito má.. Huahuahua! Fique com medo! Hm, acho que escrevi demais.. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você gostou! Ah, e Reviews e e-mails pra mim são muito bem vindos!! Se você não mandá-los, vai ter uma manada de Slowpokes infectados correndo atrás de você, depois de uma semana!! Huahuahua! Bom, galera, boa leitura!) (PS: Ah, sim, esse é o prólogo, não o primeiro capítulo, todas as histórias tem que ter prólogos.. Viva os prólogos!!)  
  
Em uma escura noite sem luar, três companheiros corriam em busca de novas aventuras, desafios.. Mal sabiam eles que talvez esse fosse o ultimo de todos..  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version)  
  
  
  
Prólogo:  
  
'Já está de noite.. Bem de noite.. É melhor ficarmos aqui, vamos montar a barraca..' - Disse Brock –  
  
'Está bem, vamos parar um pouco, Togepi está exausto!' - Disse Misty olhando para o pequeno pokémon adormecido em seus braços –  
  
'Ash, vem ajudar a gente.. ..Ash?' - Brock disse ao ver q Ash olhava para a lua como se estivesse hipnotizado –  
  
'Você está ouvindo? Acorda!!' - Disse Misty, que, apesar de seu rosto estar aflito deu um belo de um tapa em Ash para este acordar –  
  
'Aiiii! Ahn? Heim?' - Disse Ash, saindo do transe –  
  
'Você dormiu em pé Ash? Hêhê' - Disse Brock terminando de montar a barraca - 'Bem, vamos dormir agora!' - Completou –  
  
'Não tenho sono.. ' - Disse Ash - 'Acho que vou dar uma volta.. '  
  
'Ash, você está legal?' - Perguntou Misty –  
  
'Estou bem! Um mestre pokémon sempre está bem!' - Disse Ash, nervoso - 'Só preciso.. Refrescar a cabeça.. Vou dar uma volta! Vem, Pikachu!' - Disse Ash, e no mesmo instante pikachu subiu no seu ombro e ele pegou a Pokédex - 'Eu já venho.. Vou deixar meus outros pokémons aqui.' - E Ash correndo desapareceu na neblina e escuridão da floresta –  
  
'Não acha que ele está um tanto estranho?' - Perguntou Brock - 'Bah, vamos dormir!' - Disse Misty, irritada, que virou para o outro lado, não olhando mais para Brock –  
  
Na floresta, Ash corria, seu olhar estava muito diferente, seus olhos sem pupila, quase negros. Corria em direção ao nada quando, repentinamente apareceu uma construção, que parecia um santuário com esculturas de pokémons e escritas com os algarismos 'Unown', mas numa escrita mais arcaica. Um brilho enorme lá dentro atraiu Ash, que andava, com olhar fúnebre, para frente segurando pikachu com força que se debatia desesperadamente e soltava choques de medo, mas Ash apenas.. Andava.. Por corredores estreitos, estranhos, seguindo o fluxo da luz.. seguindo.. até que a encontrou.  
  
O brilho era intenso, não se via o que existia nele. Apenas dava para se ver que estava em cima de uma enorme mesa, altar de sacrifícios talvez, dentro de uma sala enorme, que parecia ser a sala principal do santuário; Objetos de ouro, pedras preciosas e enormes esculturas davam o aspecto do lugar.  
  
Um sussurro pairava no ar.. 'Vinde.. Não tenhas medo.. vinde..' Não era de voz humana, parecia de qualquer outro ser.. Ash chegou perto da luz, com uma mão segurava firme Pikachu, o qual este apertou tanto no pescoço que havia desmaiado, com a outra tocou a luz. No mesmo instante uma larga parede caiu na entrada da sala, impedindo a saída ou entrada de alguém. A luz se encerrou e tudo ficou escuro, ouviu-se um barulho, um grito preso, acuado, silencioso sussurro de agonia enquanto o santuário desaparecia na neblina e na areia.  
  
E 6 anos se passaram.. Um garoto de dez anos, de Kanto, que sumiu em Johto, aumentou ainda mais a rivalidade dos continentes. A liga não suportou, faliu, houve guerras e mortes em cidades, destruições, pragas.. Cada Ginásio virou um quartel, e se o líder não aceitasse era morto ou sumia.. Indigo Plateau virou apenas ruínas.. O mundo está diferente, a morte está em cada lugar.. A fome atingiu os continentes. Algumas cidades viraram desertos. As casas com pessoas mortas, que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de enterrar. Algumas pessoas que procuraram apenas paz e refúgio foram mortas cruelmente.. Isso virou o inferno.. E talvez isso seja obra de um pokémon..  
  
'...'  
  
Numa era negra, distante e escura do mundo Pokémon coisas inacreditáveis e terríveis podem acontecer..  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
'Ohh.. minha cabeça.. que dor.. Ahn? Já é dia? A ultima coisa q me lembro é do Brock ter parado para nós acamparmos.. O que aconteceu? Brock? Misty? Pikachu? Pikachu!! Acorda, anda.. Acorda.. O-onde estamos? Como viemos parar aqui?' - Dizia Ash, aflito, ao acordar de uma profunda transe de 6 anos de duração –  
  
'Pika?' - Disse Pikachu ao se levantar e olhar para Ash. Seus olhos opacos, os pêlos na orelha caindo, os pêlos do corpo, antes dourados, sujos e velhos, a mancha nas costas de marrom passou para branco e profundas olheiras em seu cansado rosto –  
  
'Pikachu? O que houve? Está doente?' - Ash estendeu as mãos para tocar em Pikachu e então as olhou; sua luva havia rasgado, sua mão, crescido. Com um olhar de pânico olhou para seu corpo, estava maior.. Estava com 16 anos.. –  
  
'C-como pode ser? O quê aconteceu? Não.. Não!! Não pode seeeeer!' - Disse ele numa voz agonizante e cheia de ódio, enquanto pikachu, no fim de sua vida, olhava com um olhar macabro e sereno-  
  
Ash levantou e saiu correndo do local onde estava aos berros, desesperado, com Pikachu em seus braços. Não se perguntava onde estava, pois nada interessava a ele no momento, foi então que ele saiu do santuário. Uma nuvem de poeira densa e escura cobriu tudo, asfixiando-o. O santuário sumiu e ele se viu com Pikachu no meio de uma negra floresta.  
  
'Acorde, acorde, por favor! Fuja! Acorde!' - Dizia uma voz feminina –  
  
'Ahn.. ' - Disse Ash que levantou de súbito e olhou para a moça que estava ao seu lado tentando acordá-lo - 'Onde.. Onde estou?'  
  
'Está no Campo de Alimento..' - Disse a moça -  
  
'Onde?'  
  
'No Campo de Alimento! Uma das últimas terras férteis restantes. Onde se produz alimento para os poderosos..'  
  
'Ahn?'  
  
'Bem.. Noto que não é daqui..'  
  
'Realmente..' - Ash então observou a moça. Era jovem, porém o seu rosto estava estragado pelo sol e pelo trabalho. Vestia um vestido de trapos costurados, muito sujo e velho, todo rasgado. Seu cabelo era longo, mau cuidado, como o de um mendigo. Era um cabelo liso e rosa que descia até a cintura da garota.  
  
'Agora vá! Vá! Não podem saber que alguém de outras terras esteve aqui!' - Disse ela enquanto caminhava lentamente até a porta expondo as costas; com vergões fundos de chicote e cortes cruéis –  
  
'Obrigado por tudo' - Disse Ash meio assustado - 'Mas quem é você?'  
  
- Ela olhou, pasma. - 'Quer saber meu nome? Quem sou? Por quê?'  
  
'Desculpe-me então.. Onde está meu casaco?'  
  
Então ela caminhou até a mesa onde estava o casaco. Ash então percebeu que havia uma bola de ferro presa a seu pé direito que ela arrastava com dificuldade –  
  
'Aqui está e..' - Ela notou as insígnias presas no casaco e tocou levemente na Insígnia da Planície - 'O-onde arranjou isso?' - Disse ela numa voz trêmula e quase incompreensível –  
  
'Eu.. ganhei..'  
  
- Ela então começou a chorar um choro lento e doloroso, olhava firmemente para a insígnia soluçando quando ouviu um barulho de pessoas se aproximando - 'V-vá! Vá!!'- Gritava desesperada –  
  
- Ash pegou o casaco e colocou, abriu a porta e saiu. Ela vinha atrás, carregando a bola. Vários guardas enormes chegaram com pesadas armas. Ash conseguiu se esconder e virou para a trêmula garota que fitava os guardas se aproximarem -  
  
'Diga!! Qual é seu nome?'  
  
'Era.. Whitney..' - Sussurrou - 'Vá embora agora! Vá!'  
  
- Ash corria pela floresta escura enquanto ouvia os gritos desesperados de Whitney, provavelmente estavam a arrastando para o lugar onde se torturava os escravos, pois ela não estava trabalhando.. Pikachu permanecia ao lado do Ash. Estava como um vulto, um fantasma todo esse tempo.. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Agora Ash começa a sentir que o mundo onde está é bem diferente do que ele estava acostumado. E o pânico começa a vir..  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
Ash corria desesperado pela escura floresta. Adentrava cada vez mais em seus segredos e mistérios. O que acabara de ver com certeza o impressionou muito, seus olhos lacrimejavam por falta de alguém para conversar, pelo fato de estar só no mundo.. Só.. Não tinha amigos.. Nem família.. Foi aí que ele pensou na família. Pallet havia de estar em algum local, não poderia ter desaparecido. Precisava voltar para casa..  
  
O pensamento mágico do menino, que só tinha 16 anos no físico, o transportou para um mundo onde a sua cidade, sua mãe e seus conhecidos estariam bem, e felizes. Para isso precisava fugir. Corria sem rumo na floresta com Pikachu gélido e imóvel em seu ombro.. Quando algumas ruínas gigantescas o fizeram parar para contemplá-las; eram enormes prédios tombados e queimados. Destruídos pelo ódio de guerras.. Os prédios eram muitos, tomados pelo mato e ervas daninhas, plantas negras que cresceram nutridas pelo sangue de inocentes. Ash se aproximou de uma placa velha que continuava em pé, passou a mão para tirar o pó e leu, entre algumas manchas de sangue que foram espirradas, 'Bem-Vindo à Cidade de Goldenrod'.  
  
Ele começou a andar em meio aos galhos que rangiam. Um olhar de terror e um nó na garganta dominou-o completamente, andava por andar por entre os estreitos caminhos que as plantas deixaram de cobrir. Descobriu que a densa floresta que estava em volta das ruínas era o antigo parque de Goldenrod, agora abandonado. Andava para o sul, apenas pensando em voltar para casa quando ouviu vozes em uma construção um pouco menos destruída, vozes cruéis intercalando com gritos e súplicas. O seu coração então gemeu; num sentimento de pavor com piedade.. Ele decidiu então ver o que havia no local. Num impulso correu por entre as árvores e se aproximou no que parecia uma porta, de onde dava para ouvir os gritos com mais nitidez, olhou para o céu.. Estava escuro, sem lua, nuvens cobriam tudo e uma penumbra intensa tomava conta de tudo.. Desde que ele saíra do templo o céu estava assim. Era como se a terra tivesse parado de girar e o tempo estivesse parado, para sempre.  
  
Ele engoliu a seco e entrou no local, um calabouço úmido e cruel com uma grande escadaria iluminada por duas tochas com um fogo intenso, era feito de pedras brutas e cinzas, o local também era muito sujo com um visgo negro grudado no chão. Ash ouviu vozes, se escondeu atrás da escada e viu quem passava; os enormes guardas que aprisionaram Whitney. Eles tinham a pele arroxeada e os olhos inexpressivos, seus corpos eram demasiados grandes para ser de humanos. Foi aí que Ash percebeu que eram Machamps. A cor deles era estranha para um Machamp, mais era o que eles eram. E carregavam enormes marretas nas mãos; provavelmente treinados para matar.  
  
Depois que eles passaram ele subiu a escada correndo e entrou no salão principal onde viu algo pior que qualquer um de seus pesadelos; havia no mínimo uma centena de pessoas presas a algemas que estavam fixadas nas paredes, algemas nas mãos e nos pés. Mais da metade eram pele e ossos, não tinham mais vida. Alguns rostos secos com a carne fundida ao crânio tinham ar de desespero e dor, e alguns corpos apodreciam nas paredes.. Apenas alguns poucos agonizavam e falavam coisas sem sentido, loucos talvez. Foi no meio daqueles seres que Whitney agonizava da surra; sua roupa suja de sangue bem como sua boca, ela tossia com dificuldade esperando o seu fim com os olhos vidrados e lotados de lágrimas vermelhas. Ash num impulso rápido foi em direção a ela, chegou e olhou o seu rosto inexpressivo, lotado de sangue. Ele pegou um pedaço de um machado que havia no chão e quebrou com violência as algemas, fazendo ela cair no chão com um olhar moribundo.  
  
Ele a pegou nas costas e saiu correndo do lugar em direção ao sul onde adentrou em outra floresta que tinha uma pequena trilha em seu interior. Ash conhecia aquela floresta, lembrava vagamente dela; a Floresta de Ilex. Ele sabia que sua água tinha propriedades de cura, misteriosas. E esse poder não poderia ser corrompido.. Depois de correr por quase uma hora sem parar Ash chegou até um fio de água que corria dentro da floresta e deitou Whitney perto da margem. Essa o observou por um longo tempo, parecendo não estar lá, como se estivesse sem alma. Então ele a mergulhou no leito segurando com as mãos provocando uma forte tossida dela o q a fez cuspir mais sangue, mais a fez mais uma vez voltar a raciocinar e a ter um olhar humano. Ela, em pouco tempo recobrou toda a consciência e sentou com dificuldade pois uma de suas pernas estava bem machucada, e isso nem o rio pôde curar por completo. Ash pegou uma pano de sua bolsa e amarrou na perna dela para que ficasse fixa. Ela, com um olhar enigmático disse;  
  
'Por quê fez isso? Por quê?'  
  
Ele apenas olhou friamente para ela e sentiu seu coração endurecer. Os olhos do Pikachu brilhavam em negro.  
  
'Você me salvou. Minha dívida está paga. Não devo mais nada a você. Agora tem sua liberdade.' - E Ash saiu andando pela floresta -  
  
'Eu.. não consigo andar!' - Disse ela em desespero -  
  
'Minha dívida está paga. Rasteje se necessário.' - Disse ele sem olhar para trás e ouvindo o choro lento dela.. Ouvindo ele cada vez mais longe Ash desapareceu na floresta.. Andou por algum tempo e caiu como desmaiado no chão, dormindo. Pikachu vigilante, olhava com seu olhar que ainda emitia uma, agora discreta, luz negra. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Ash está vendo muita coisa que não queria.. Mais achou um lugar onde algumas pessoas estão vivas, e conscientes..  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Passaram-se algumas horas e Ash abriu lentamente os olhos. Estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e se sentia meio tonto, abriu os olhos e viu Pikachu, o olhando com a mesma expressão de quando ele dormiu. Parecia que não havia movimentado um músculo, por horas.  
  
'Ahn.. Pikachu..' - Murmurou Ash - 'Onde estamos? Não me lembro de nada..'  
  
'Pikaa..' - Disse friamente pikachu –  
  
Ash se levantou, olhou em volta e pegou Pikachu, que estava horrivelmente gelado, e colocou-o no ombro. Andou pela floresta adentro não sabendo o que ia encontrar, pois a única coisa que passava em sua mente era voltar para casa.. Apenas andava.. Quando ouviu um barulho de passos atrás dele e parou.  
  
'T-têm alguém aí? Apareça!' - Disse, trêmulo –  
  
Então, um grupo de dez pessoas com rostos cobertos cercaram-no e o ameaçavam a espada. Ele estremeceu e, do meio de quem o cercava saiu uma garota de uns 12 anos mais ou menos, uma roupa suja e velha, como de todos os outros e longos cabelos castanho-escuros.  
  
'Quem é voc..' - Disse Ash –  
  
'Silêncio!' - Ela gritou - 'Eu que pergunto, quem é você para entrar neste local? É um espião? Vai morrer! O que quer aqui? Desembuche!'  
  
'E-eu não quero nada.. Eu apenas quero atravessar essa floresta para chegar em minha cidade, por favor, não me mate..' - Disse ele, de cabeça baixa –  
  
'Hmm.. Baixem as armas.. me parece apenas um otário.. Inofensivo..' - Disse ela, dando as costas –  
  
'Obrigado..' - Disse ele –  
  
'..mais de qualquer forma..' - Continuou ela - 'É estranho..' - Disse ao olhar para o Pikachu com uma estranha fisionomia - 'Levem-no ao Refúgio.. Vamos fazer algumas perguntinhas ao nosso hospede..'  
  
Quase no mesmo instante Ash foi vendado e começou a se debater. Tomou uma forte pancada na cabeça e desmaiou.. Acordou em uma espécie de jaula no meio de uma aldeia, com Pikachu ao seu lado, em outra jaula de um material negro.. Estava imóvel. A mesma garota a olhava, com alguns habitantes do local que, curiosos, o observavam. 'Então.. O que está fazendo com esse maldito?' - Disse ela apontando o Pikachu –  
  
'Não xingue o Pikachu! Ele é meu Pokémon!' - Gritou Ash –  
  
'Não Grite comigo!' - Disse ela quando deu um tapa na cara de Ash - 'Vejo que é mais um idiota que será escravizado por essa criatura.. –  
  
Ele ficou em silêncio e depois falou  
  
'O que está dizendo? Esse pokémon sempre esteve comigo.. Eu.. eu.. Não entendo.. - Disse ele com a mão no rosto, mais achando melhor responder as perguntas para não morrer –  
  
'Agora ele está paralizado, mais vai acordar.. E vai te dominando aos poucos, te consumindo.. Igual aqueles malditos Slowpokes.. Destruiram minha cidade..' - E Ela abaixou a cabeça –  
  
'Qual cidade?' - Perguntou Ash, interessado, pois podia ser Pallet –  
  
'Azalea.. Mais porque está perguntando? Isso não te interessa!' - Disse ela com ódio no olhar –  
  
'Mas.. os Slowpokes não eram sagrados em Azalea?'  
  
Ela olhou com cara de surpresa e depois perguntou:  
  
'Isso faz tanto tempo! Você já esteve lá? Como sabe disso?' - Gritou –  
  
'Eu estive lá.. Lembro que conheci um perito em Pokéballs, um tal de Kurt, ganhei uma insígnia lá e..'  
  
'Conheceu Kurt?' - Disse ela, segurando Ash pela gola da camisa -  
  
'Sim.. porquê?'  
  
'Quem é você?' Gritou, com raiva 'Diga, ou morre!'  
  
'E-eu sou Ash Ketchun!' - Murmurou –  
  
'E o que você foi falar com Kurt?' - Continuava gritando, quase o sufocando –  
  
'E-eu.. eu.. apenas.. cof cof.. entreguei a bola GS..'  
  
'O quê?' - Disse ela soltando-o - 'Você é o garoto da bola GS?'  
  
'Sim..'  
  
Ela se levantou, com o rosto espantado abriu a jaula, tirou Ash de lá e o puxou para uma cabana. 'Quem é você?' - Ash perguntou –  
  
'Eu.. sou a neta do Kurt.. Maisy..' - Murmurou a garota com voz de choro –  
  
Ash ficou surpreendido. Conheceu ela como uma pequena garotinha e agora havia virado uma guerrilheira.  
  
'O que houve com Azalea? O que houve com o mundo?'  
  
'Você não sabe?'  
  
'Não.. Fiquei preso em um lugar estranho um dia e quando acordei estava assim..'  
  
'Você? É o garoto de Kanto?'  
  
'Não sei..'  
  
'Com pretexto de que Johto havia feito um garoto de Kanto sumir muitas cidades foram destruídas, houve guerras, mortes.. Eu sei que o fato de um garoto sumir não é pretexto para uma guerra mais.. foi tudo tão rápido e tão estranho..' - Escorreu uma lágrima pelo rosto de Maisy –  
  
Ash estava em silêncio quando ela gritou, com ódio no olhar:  
  
'Azalea foi destruida! Os Slowpokes foram controlados por uma estranha força que os faz controlarem os que acreditam neles.. Levaram as pessoas para os soldados de Kanto escravizarem ou matarem.. Cientistas pegaram uma doença chamada Pokérus e modificaram em laboratório como arma de guerra.. A Pokérus original deixa o Pokémon fraco por um tempo, e depois o fortifica, mais não o mata, e não pode ser pega por humanos.. A nova Pokérus, a Pokérus B, como eles chamam, transformam os pokémons em mortos-vivos que só pensam em matar e matar.. E aparentemente, as pessoas poderosas tem controle sobre eles.. E.. se um humano pegar Pokérus B e não for tratado morre, de uma maneira terrível.. Seu corpo começa a apodrecer, sua alma a se corroer, não fala, não come..' - Ela começou a chorar desesperada –  
  
Ash estava horrorizado, imóvel..  
  
'Mas.. quando houveram guerras entre Kanto e Johto.. eles mataram pessoas inocentes?' - Disse Ash, ingênuo –  
  
Ela engoliu o choro e olhou tristemente para Ash  
  
'Principalmente..' - Disse ela - Por isso alguns habitantes de Azalea criaram esse refúgio.. O Guardião da Floresta de Ilex nos protege e não deixa que nos invadam.. Mais não sei até quando.. Queriam me escravizar.. Sou a ultima que sabe como fazer pokébolas de Apricorns..'  
  
'E você as faz?'  
  
'Não.. Depois do que houve com vovô..'  
  
'O que houve?'  
  
'Prenderam ele em casa.. Ele estava com suas ferramentas de fazer pokébolas no fogo.. O torturaram com aquilo, queimaram seu corpo inteiro.. Depois arrastaram ele até o fogo e enfiaram sua cabeça lá, até ele morrer.. Achei ele todo queimado com.. o.. rosto..' - Ela parou de falar e desabou a chorar novamente, murmurava palavras, desesperada -  
  
Ash olhava, cada vez com mais medo, ia perguntar algo talvez mais foi interrompido antes de falar.  
  
'Agora durma!' - Disse ela - 'Amanhã te mostrarei as Catacumbas no Poço dos Slowpokes.. E como você pode ir embora..' - Ela saiu e bateu a porta –  
  
Ash deitou na cama que havia lá, e dormiu, fazendo força para não pensar em nada, pois tinha certeza que tudo que poderia pensar o amedrontaria mais ainda. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Continuando sua busca, Ash continua indo para Pallet.. Será que ele é capaz de suportar os desafios para chegar em sua cidade?  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4:  
  
Era de manhã, pelo menos parecia apesar do céu continuar escuro e nebuloso como nos outros dias. Ash abriu os olhos e se levantou da cama.. Não sabia quando ia voltar a ver uma cama. Colocou o boné e se levantou, saindo da cabana. Olhou em volta e prestou mais atenção no local onde ele estava; pois no dia anterior ele sequer prestava atenção nele mesmo. No lugar havia muitas pessoas agitadas correndo de um lado para o outro, uma pequena vendinha estava na sua frente. Na frente de algumas casas havia hortas, casas feitas com toras de madeira com o teto feito de palha. Uma alta parede de madeira cercava todo o local, como em um pequeno feudo. Ash entendeu que naquele lugar havia um ultimo resquício de paz, por isso o nome de Refúgio. Ash se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão encostar em seu ombro.  
  
'Venha cá..' - Disse Maisy olhando para ele -  
  
'Bom dia..' - Disse Ash, porém não obteve resposta -  
  
Ele a seguiu até um lugar coberto com algumas frutas em uma velha mesa.  
  
'Coma. Vai precisar.' - Disse ela -  
  
'Obrigado..' - Sussurrou Ash sentando e comendo com um pouco de voracidade, afinal fazia tempo que não comia direito -  
  
'Quer mesmo ir para Pallet?' - Disse Maisy sentando em um pequeno banco que estava próximo -  
  
'Claro! É o que eu mais quero.. Você sabe como posso chegar lá?'  
  
Maisy olhou para baixo e depois voltou a olhar para Ash  
  
'Sei sim.. Pelas Catacumbas do Poço dos Slowpokes..' - Disse ela com um ligeiro olhar tristonho -  
  
'Você mencionou isso ontem. Pode me mostrar onde fica?'  
  
'Posso..' - Sussurrou ela num tom quase inaudível -  
  
'Então me mostre!' - Disse ele -  
  
Ela levantou a voz e olhou com um estranho ar de medo no olhar  
  
'Não é tão simples! Nós não podemos passar por Azalea pelo caminho normal, porquê a cidade virou uma espécie de quartel.. Fabricam armas e rendem escravos nesse lugar, além de sempre tentarem atacar o Refúgio.. Se nós nos aproximarmos.. transformarão você em escravo.. Quanto o a mim.. eles sabem quem sou..' - Ela parou um pouco e depois prosseguiu - 'Vão me matar! Ou.. pior.. me forçar a contar o segredo de como fazer as Pokébolas.. E depois.. - Ela soluçou -  
  
'E quanto a esse caminho que você falou?' - Perguntou Ash -  
  
'Bem.. Esse caminho antes era chamado de Poço dos Slowpokes, o lugar onde os Slowpokes viviam a 6 anos atrás.. Depois, ficou conhecido como Catacumbas.. Devido ao fato de Slowpokes e Humanos mortos ou com Pokérus B serem jogados e trancados no lugar, até a morte. Mas além disso, uma parte do povo de Azalea que sobreviveu foi morar no subterrâneo, se escondendo nos escuros caminhos da caverna. Dizem que alguns dos que foram para lá ainda vivem, mais pelo fato de ficarem sem ver o menor raio de luz do sol, que mesmo sendo pouca aqui fora é vital para todo o ser vivo, dizem que estão condenados a morte, doentes e com um aspecto terrível.' - Disse ela -  
  
'Mas.. se são boatos.. como chegaremos nesse lugar?'  
  
Ela se levantou, pegou uma bolsa de couro artesanal e entregou outra para Ash.  
  
'Pegue.. As suas coisas.'  
  
Ash olhou para ela com um olhar estranho, enfim tomou coragem e perguntou  
  
'E o Pikachu?'  
  
Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e depois falou  
  
'Está aqui.' - Ela atirou nas mãos dele uma Pokébola a parte de cima feita de um crânio e a parte de baixo muito negra -  
  
'Não abra. Ou esse maldito poderá te matar. Se quiser abrir, vá longe do Refúgio, não quero Pokérus B de novo por aqui. Espero ter feito certo..' - Ela baixou o tom da voz - 'Eu ia matar esse Pikachu ontem a noite, mais senti, nele, o carinho que você tinha.. Se o deixar solto, perderá o resto de sua essência e alma para a doença. Dizem que Pokérus B tem cura.. Guarde- o e, se um dia descobrir use nele..' - Ela levantou o olhar - Não me faça achar que forjei essa rara Pokébola a toa.. Não fazia isso a muito tempo.. - Ela ergueu o pulso que estava enfaixado, provavelmente ela se machucou ao fazer a Pokébola -  
  
Houve um periodo de silêncio e então..  
  
'Porque está me ajudando?' – Disse Ash lentamente –  
  
'Não sei.. Você me trouxe.. Alguma memória de meu avô..Agora vamos, pegue suas coisas.' - Disse ela andando -  
  
Maisy se despediu de alguns do Refúgio e continuou andando, ela e Ash saíram pela estreita porta na muralha de madeira que protegia o lugar. Eles continuaram andando pela floresta até que ela parou olhando para uma árvore enorme, que, estranhamente não possuía folhas.  
  
'É aqui.' - Disse ela ao puxar um dos galhos da árvore que abriu um enorme buraco no chão.-  
  
Ash olhava perplexo enquanto ela acendia com duas pedras uma grande tocha e entregava nas mãos dele.  
  
'Desce, anda.' - Murmurou ela -  
  
Ele, sem pestanejar pulou no buraco, que, felizmente não era tão fundo. Ele estava com a tocha na mão e pegou as duas bolsas que ela jogou, então disse.  
  
'Agora vem você, desce!' - Gritou ele -  
  
'Desculpe Ash, mas não posso.. Tenho que cuidar do Refúgio.. Desejo-lhe sorte.' - Disse ela fechando a única saída e deixando Ash apenas com a luz da tocha.  
  
'Nãããooo!! Abre! Abre!' - Disse ele, desesperado gritando e tentando chegar até a saída. Logo ele desistiu, notou que era impossível e chegou a conclusão que.. O único modo era continuar pelo túnel.. -  
  
Depois de gritar muito Ash começou a andar. Logo ao se afastar da entrada onde pequenos buracos ventilavam o ar ele começou a sentir o cheiro pútrido que a caverna exalava. Foi quando ele se arriscou e ergueu a tocha um pouco mais a frente e viu que o chão estava coberto por crânios e esqueletos caídos. Ele olhos aquilo com pânico e se segurou para não gritar.. O ar se tornava cada vez mais irrespirável.  
  
Não podendo recuar, ele mantinha na mente a idéia de chegar em casa.. Ele andava, andava.. Começou a arfar depois de um certo tempo. Não conseguia mais respirar, começou a se sentir tonto e achou melhor sentar-se por um instante. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia um sono terrível.. Encostou a mão que tremia num crânio e se recostou na parede, sentia seu corpo todo formigar. A tocha caiu no chão, e ouviu-se um barulho de água; ela apagou. Ash sentia seus olhos se fecharem e sentia que talvez nunca mais voltaria a abrí-los. Então ele ouviu um ruido, de algo se aproximando. Cerrou os olhos e desmaiou.  
  
'Scyther..?' 


	5. Capítulo 5

Preso na escura e estranha caverna, na catacumba do Poço dos Slowpokes.. Qual será o destino de Ash?  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
Ash abria os olhos.. milagrosamente os abria de novo. Ele se deu por conta do que havia acontecido; tinha desmaiado naquela escura caverna. Esfregou os olhos e os abriu. Escuro, tudo escuro.. Com o tempo os olhos dele foram se acostumando com a escuridão, havia um pequeno facho de luz, que brilhava como um sobrevivente, no lugar. Então Ash percebeu que estava amarrado à uma grande pedra que ali se encontrava.. Alguém fez isso. O medo de Ash fez com que ele ficasse em silêncio novamente.. Não sabia quem ou o que fizera aquilo com ele. No silêncio da caverna, nas gotas de água caindo ciclicamente do teto, Ash ouviu passos. Apesar de não ver, sabia que estava cercado. Se movimentou um pouco tentando se libertar, sem sucesso.  
  
'O que quer aqui? Veio nos espionar? Perdeu seu tempo..' - Ash ouviu uma voz jovem, porém meia enrouquecida. Ash tentou falar algo, porém percebeu que estava completamente amordaçado.-  
  
'Se Scyther não tivesse te encontrado, panaca, estaria sufocado agora.. Sabe muito pouco sobre a caverna, as partes que ainda é possível respirar ou não.. Que espião fajuto..' - O comentário é seguido por risadinhas nervosas e cínicas. Tinham várias pessoas aglomeradas no local. –  
  
'Ora, tirem esse idiota daí.. Vai servir e comida para os nossos pokémons já que esta está tão escassa..' - Ash sente seu corpo ser tocado por mãos gélidas, magras e calejadas, e é arrancado da pedra e jogado com violência no chão. O estrondo provoca gargalhadas ensandecidas que aumentam terrivelmente com o eco da caverna –  
  
'Hmm.. ora vejam.. o coitadinho não consegue falar.. Scyther, tire a mordaça dele..' - Então Ash sente a lâmina de Scyther cortar um lado da mordaça e ,ao cortar o outro, a lâmina entrou profundamente na pele de Ash, fazendo um corte fundo em seu rosto, o que o fez urrar de dor. –  
  
'Doeu? Coitadinho..' - Ash recebeu um chute na cara o que o fez voar longe e derramar sangue. Ele arfava tentando falar. - 'Ora, cale a boca!' - Ash recebeu vários chutes o esmagando contra a parede, cuspiu uma dose de sangue e deu um grito de agonia, sentia suas costelas se romperem diante dos chutes intermináveis. –  
  
'Gaaahhh! Argh.. Gahhhh! Pare.. por.. Ahhh! fav.. Gahhh!' - Os chutes continuavam, imperdoáveis.. Até que.. Cessaram.. 'E agora, espião? O que diz em?' - As risadas ecoavam pela caverna –  
  
'Ajuda.. ca.. caverna.. minha..cida.. dade.. Arf, arf.. Refúgio.. pokérus..' - Dizia Ash com dificuldade, com a mão contraindo firmemente o corpo ferido e ensangüentado –  
  
Todos se calaram no mais profundo silêncio até que;  
  
'O que sabe sobre Pokérus? Diga, desgraçado!' - Ele foi agarrado pelo colarinho da blusa e seu corpo foi levantado um pouco - 'Responda! Quer ser convencido a isso? E o que faz aqui? Diga!' - Mas as respostas foram negadas, a única resposta obtida foi o baque surdo que Ash fez ao cair no chão; a dor o fizera desmaiar..  
  
Ele acordou deitado no chão, seu corpo todo ferido. A dor era intensa.  
  
'Acordou? Então responde, como sabe de Pokérus e o que quer aqui? Ou quer que eu estoure cada um dos membros de seu corpo que ainda estão inteiros..'  
  
Ash sussurrava palavras e arfava.  
  
'Atravessar caverna.. chegar.. cidade.. minha cidade.. pokérus.. meu pokémon.. pokérus..' - E, não agüentando mais falar deitou-se novamente –  
  
'Vejo que não é espião.. o último que pegamos já tinha matado três..'  
  
'...matar.. vai.. eu?' - Disse Ash –  
  
'Não vou mais matá-lo.. Vejo que será útil a nós. E é bem curioso esse fato.. Poucos tem a ousadia de tentar entrar na caverna..'  
  
'Azalea.. Refúgio..'  
  
'Não sei do refúgio.. Estou nessa caverna há cinco anos.. Éramos um grupo grande quando nós viemos para cá.. Com o tempo as pessoas foram adoecendo e morrendo.. As pessoas e pokémons com pokérus B eram mortas.. Meus pokémons pegaram pokérus.. Mais eu consegui curar um deles.. Ou melhor, domá-lo.. Sabe.. nem sei porque estou conversando com você.. As pessoas dessa caverna enlouqueceram totalmente. Acho que sou o único lúcido de nós.. pelo menos sei que você entende minhas palavras, mesmo que você morra dentro de poucas horas..'  
  
Ash gemeu um pouco, e tentou se levantar.. Apesar de seus pensamentos estarem nublados por causa da dor ele sabia que queria curar Pikachu.. mais que tudo..  
  
'Pokérus B.. Domar.. como?'  
  
'Quer saber como? Bem, o pokémon fica louco.. Você tem que tentar domá-lo e não ser domado por ele.. Não saberia explicar..' - O dono da voz levantou- se e foi embora. –  
  
Ash viveu na caverna por uns dias; descobriu que a única coisa que se tinha para comer eram larvas e musgos que existiam na caverna. E sobreviveu com isso.. Depois de alguns dias se pois de pé, mais era forçado a ficar em um lugar pré-determinado, pois desconfiavam dele. Ele teve por alguns dias o sofrimento de um cárcere úmido, totalmente escuro, onde ele passava os dias calado e quieto em um canto;sendo uma tortura.. Isso enlouqueceria qualquer um.. o único som que se ouvia eram das gotas d'água ao cair do teto, reciprocamente.  
  
'Quero ir embora.. preciso..' - Falava Ash –  
  
'O caminho para sair é longo. Desista, nunca iremos conseguir. Estamos condenados a morrer nesse lugar.. como tantos outros.'  
  
'Você.. disse que não agüenta mais a loucura desse lugar. Me leve até o fim.. Até a luz.. você também irá..' 'Não diga besteiras..'  
  
'Então vou sozinho!' - Ash pegou um osso que achou e o fez de bengala. Esse e a pokébola de Pikachu eram seus únicos pertences. E ele saiu andando..'  
  
'Vai.. vai morrer..' - Disse a outra vós.. –  
  
Ash andou.. por dias a fio.. A dor aumentava a cada passo que ele dava, mais ele não desistia. Continuava andando sem parar e quando tinha fome comia coisas do chão como um bicho faminto, enfiava-as na boca e engolia. Já estava assim à 4 dias.. Até que ele ouviu um barulho. Foi correndo em sua direção e agarrou o que o emitia.  
  
'Desculpe-me. Estou te seguindo todo esse tempo, achei que não ia perceber.. talvez a história da luz esteja certa afinal.. Estou só; trouxe apenas Scyther comigo..'  
  
Ash emitiu um ruído positivo e continuou andando. Cerca de 5 horas de caminhada e ele sentou, não agüentava mais. Tudo parecia perdido. O fim estava a espreita. Então ele viu um raio de luz. Levantou e começou a correr, virou uma grande pedra e.. Achou finalmente a saída do local. Era madrugada. A pouca luz das estrelas parecia um deus aos olhos do garoto; Ele chorava admirando a luz que o envolvia e iluminava seu corpo. Chovia torrencialmente.  
  
Então ele se virou para o companheiro para falar algo e notou; o outro estava ofuscado pela luz, à tanto tempo não à via.. Protegia o rosto com os trapos negros e sujos que o cobriam; seu braço era claro, coberto por feridas e cortes, seu cabelo era roxo, estava muito sujo e duro, espetado. Ele começou a soluçar tirando a mão do rosto; Não conseguia abrir os olhos que a anos não viam luz, mas dava para notar que a pele de seu rosto também estava muito ferida, era incrivelmente magro e judiado, era jovem porém possuía rugas de velho. O Scyther ao seu lado também se ofuscou; tanto tempo na imundície que a casca normalmente verde se tornou quase preta, feridas e cortes também cobriam esse pokémon, e uma parte de sua lâmina esquerda parecia que havia sido amputada cruelmente.  
  
'Conseguimos..' - Gritava em meio de soluços.  
  
'Sim..' - Sorriu Ash –  
  
'Tanto tempo.. Todos já se esqueceram de mim.. mas eu consegui retornar com vida para a superfície.. tanto tempo..'  
  
'Todos já se esqueceram? Quem é você?' - Perguntou Ash –  
  
'Me chamavam.. de Bugsy, o líder de ginásio da cidade Azalea...'  
  
'Bugsy? Aquele.. Garotinho?'  
  
'Hm. Todos me achavam fraco. Porém, eu refiz meu ginásio e toda a fama dele com as minhas próprias mãos, nunca precisando de ninguém.. E mesmo nessas condições, eu sobrevivi, como um inseto que rasteja sobre as dificuldades, sofrendo nos piores esgotos e continua vivo, esperando um amanhã..' 


	6. Capítulo 6

Ash conseguiu sair da caverna.. E descobriu algo muito curioso.. O que mais estará por vir?  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6:  
  
O silêncio pairava e o único som audível era o barulho da chuva castigando fortemente as árvores. Ash olhou fixamente para aquele que estava ao seu lado.  
  
'E Você? Eu.. lutei contra você quando estava obtendo insígneas.. Eu lembro..' - Bugsy olhava para Ash-  
  
'Eu consegui uma insígnea.. eu lembro..' - Disse Ash abrindo o lado de sua jaqueta com as insigneas de Johto, Bugsy parou e ficou observando por um longo tempo a insígnia que seria dele, que estava sendo molhada pela chuva, quando finalmente disse –  
  
'Acho que lembro.. Foi pouco tempo antes de começar essa guerra maldita.. Tempos de paz.. Minha cidade não existe mais agora.. Maldita! Maldita seja essa guerra estúpida!'  
  
'Onde estamos?' - Perguntou Ash - 'Acho que atravessamos o Poço dos Slowpokes.. estamos no fim da Caverna da União.. Mais não tenho certeza, à muito tempo que não tomo conhecimento desses caminhos..'  
  
E eles ficaram em silêncio caminhando na chuva e distanciando-se da caverna, andaram umas duas horas até pararem diante de uma grande construção. Se esconderam porquê tudo indicava que havia pessoas lá dentro. Uma placa, curiosamente intacta, indicava que aquela região fazia parte das Ruínas de Alph, e uma espécie de cerca cercava o local.  
  
'Transformaram esse lugar num lugar privado.. o dono disso daqui deve estar lucrando muito com os fósseis e pokémons raros' - Falou Bugsy –  
  
Eles escalaram a parede e olharam para ver o que se passava atrás desta, viram que havia muitas pessoas e pokémons cavoucando o terreno. O aspecto dos pokémons era estranho; olhos opacos, pálidos, sem emoção alguma. Os humanos pareciam todos escravos, em trapos e magros, trabalhando sem parar. O barulho das pás foi cortado pelos gritos de uma garota que estava sendo segurada por um daqueles estranhos pokémons, um Rhydon que parecia ser alguma espécie de guarda. Ela esperneava, mas o forte pokémon nem sentia. Ash olhou para aquela garota e a reconheceu; era Maisy, a neta de Kurt. Ele, num impulso pulou no chão, Bugsy fez o mesmo.  
  
'Vamos embora..' - Disse ele -  
  
'Não!' - Disse Ash - 'Aquela garota que eles prenderam que me mostrou como podia chegar ao Poço dos Slowpokes.. Devo isso a ela..'  
  
'Então, faça o que quiser, estou fora.' - Resmungou Bugsy, que desapareceu na floresta'  
  
Ash subiu mais uma vez na parede, viu que jogavam Maisy em uma das casas de madeira que havia lá. Esperou um tempo.. E pulou o muro.  
  
Ao pular o muro foi agarrado pelo Rhydon que estava tomando conta, que deu um rugido e chamou a atenção de alguns humanos.. Eles olhavam friamente para Ash até que, o que parecia ser o líder, arrastou Ash para uma das casas.  
  
Ao entrar ele viu uma mesa com cadeiras. Foi colocado em uma, para sua surpresa. O homem se sentou em outra e olhou para ele.  
  
'Então, rapazinho.. O que está fazendo aqui?'  
  
'Eu.. eu.. estava olhando e..'  
  
'Estava espionando nossas pesquisas?'  
  
'Não.. Eu só.. eu queria..' - Nisso, o homem se levantou e fitou Ash sériamente –  
  
'Percebo que não pode contar.. Ora, talvez eu devesse perguntar de alguma outra maneira..' - O homem estalou os dedos e apareceram dois Machamps que seguravam Ash fortemente –  
  
'Está tarde.. ' - Disse o homem com uma voz tranqüila - 'Amanhã convenceremos esse garotinho a nos contar a verdade..' - Sem mais demoras Ash foi arrastado e jogado em outra casa de madeira, levantou os olhos e viu onde se encontrava; o lugar era feio e sujo, havia algumas marcas de sangue na parede que reluzia à luz que entrava pela pequena janela.  
  
'Você? O que está fazendo aqui?' - Disse uma voz para Ash –  
  
'Maisy? Mas.. mas.. Porquê? Você me abandonou naquela caverna como se eu fosse um lixo e depois vem me reaparecer agora? Eu me meti nessa encrenca por sua causa!'  
  
'Cale a boca! Você veio aqui porquê quis.. O único motivo porquê te prendi é porque aquela passagem era secreta e eu ouvi esses guardas desgraçados se aproximando, que aliás me pegaram!'  
  
'Ash?' - Disse uma voz rouca que até agora estava completamente muda –  
  
Ash olhava para o vulto no canto do lugar curioso, sem reconhecê-lo.  
  
'Sou Whitney, Ash.. Você me abandonou naquela floresta, lembra?' - Disse, com raiva na voz –  
  
'Eu.. eu.. não me lembro de ter feito isso. Eu juro!' - Disse ele. Whitney ficou em silêncio por uns instantes e depois disse –  
  
'Não sei. Bem, de qualquer forma.. Tentei fugir, mas me pegaram de novo.. Estamos numa espécie de prisão, se você não sabe. Só posso confiar em vocês.. Nesse sistema aqui eles aliviam muito o peso..' - Maisy cortou –  
  
'Eu só quero voltar para o meu Refúgio! E como assim, aliviar o peso?'  
  
'Falando claramente.. Eles matam os prisioneiros que acham inúteis ou perigosos.. Se alguém é trazido para cá é porquê planejam sua morte.'  
  
Os outros dois ficaram em silêncio. Até que, Ash concluiu; 'Precisamos fugir..'  
  
'Não, jura? Mas como!?' - Retrucou Maisy –  
  
'..não poderia usar meu pokémon.. é a única coisa que me resta..' - Disse Whitney - 'Eu também não!' - Disse Ash –  
  
'Teremos que fugir por nós mesmos.. ' - Concluiu Maisy - 'Ash, você está com as mãos amarradas como nós?'  
  
'Não.. Não deu tempo para me amarrarem..'  
  
'Então anda logo e me tira dessa porcaria!' - No mesmo instante Ash desamarrou as duas, e Maisy enfiou a mão na terra -  
  
'A única solução é fugirmos essa noite.. Andem logo, de manhã temos que estar longe desses panacas..' - Sem mais argumentos os outros dois começaram a cavar –  
  
Os três passaram várias horas cavando. As mãos doíam e se esfolavam mais eles continuaram até acabar o tunel da fuga e conseguirem sair. Ao conseguirem, nenhuma palavra foi dita; começaram a correr pela floresta até se sentirem longe o suficiente para parar.  
  
'Conseguimos.. ' - Disse, em meio a respirações cansadas, Maisy - 'Agora poderei voltar ao meu refúgio.. Não posso enrolar.. Adeus..'  
  
'Maisy!' - Disse Ash –  
  
'Que é?' - Resmungou –  
  
'Obrigado por tudo..' - Ele disse –  
  
'Ora, vá embora, não fique por aqui se não conhece essas florestas.' - Disse, perturbada - 'Rezarei ao protetor da Floresta, Guardião do Tempo por você.. Adeus!'  
  
- E ela se enfiou no matagal - 'Mas.. você sabe como voltar sem passar pelo Poço dos Slowpokes?' - Ele não obteve resposta –  
  
'Bem, ela se foi. Ficarei com você pois não tenho opção.. Vê se não fica louco novamente..' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Eles ouviram um barulho e paravam. Olhavam para trás, procurando algo.. Quando, do mato, saiu um dos guardas  
  
'Parados!' - Disse ele, ameaçando jogar um pokébola, quando de repente um vulto passou numa velocidade incrível diante dele, ele colocou o braço sobre a barriga que esguichou sangue em meio um grito de dor e de agonia. E se estendeu no chão.  
  
'Esse não perturba mais.. Sabe, eu me lembrei que foi você que me encorajou de sair daquele lugar terrível, por isso acho que estou te devendo uma. Vou ficar com você algum tempo..' - Disse Bugsy que surgiu por entre as árvores, e se aproximava do guarda que estava no chão - 'Bom trabalho, Scyther.. ' - Disse, recolhendo o pokémon com uma risadinha cínica –  
  
'Bugsy?' - Perguntou Whitney, incrédula - 'Sou Whitney.. Lembra-se de mim?'  
  
'Sim.. Desde aquele dia.. aquela reunião.. não a vejo.. pelo visto a proposta não deu certo.. Sabia que não iam proteger ninguém..'  
  
'Acho que.. Aquilo deve nos dar esperanças.. ' - Disse ela –  
  
'Do que estão falando?' - Perguntou Ash –  
  
'De uma bobagem, uma enganação!' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'A ultima reunião dos líderes de ginásio de Kanto e Johto.. Ou ao menos dos que compareceram e se interessavam pela paz.. Mas.. parece que não deu em nada...' - Disse Whitney -  
  
E eles ficaram em silêncio. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Ash está andando numa escura floresta.. E pensando em seu antigo amigo; Pikachu.  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 7:  
  
E eles permaneceram andando pela floresta calados por algum tempo, até que começou a surgir a fome e o sono. Uma hora Ash parou e sentou no chão murmurando;  
  
'Eu não agüento mais dar um passo! Vamos parar um pouco..'  
  
'Eu concordo.. Vamos parar por hoje..' - Disse Whitney que estava mancando com a perna que ela havia quebrado quando Ash a abandonou em Ilex –  
  
'Parem por vocês.. Eu não vou ser idiota de ficar parado em uma floresta só para descansar..' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Vai continuar sozinho? Ora, vai então..' - Retrucou Whitney –  
  
'Hunf..' - Murmurou Bugsy que acabou rendendo e sentando no chão junto com eles - 'Mas alguém vai ficar de vigia a noite..' Ash mal ouviu, estava morrendo de fome e pegou uma frutinha de um arbusto próximo e se preparava para comer..  
  
'Não!' - Disse Whitney - 'Não vai pegando as coisas assim e comendo.. Pode ser venenoso!' - E tomou a frutinha da mão de Ash a examinando-a –  
  
'Se não comermos nós vamos morrer de qualquer jeito..' - Disse Bugsy que pegou algumas dessas frutinhas e enfiou na boca - 'Hunf! Sorte sua que isso não é venenoso..' - E eles comeram as frutinhas do arbusto, o que, para quem estava faminto, parecia um banquete –  
  
'Estou pregado.. ' - Disse Ash bocejando e se encolhendo em um canto –  
  
'Pode ir acordando que quem vai ficar primeiro é você!' - Gritou Bugsy para Ash o forçando a levantar - 'Espera até ficar bem de noite e me acorda..'  
  
Whitney se encolheu e dormiu.. E todo o silêncio da amarga floresta ficou para Ash.. A solidão pairava no ar. Ele lentamente colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a estranha pokébola que continha pikachu. Observou-a lentamente, como se estivesse admirando-a. O silêncio. Noite. Solidão.. Ele não suportou e acabou lançando a pokébola ao chão.. Então ele viu o seu velho companheiro; Estava magro, pálido, com uma olheiras horríveis e uma expressão maquiavélica. Seu olhar era opaco e ele não se movia. Seu pêlo estava caindo.  
  
'Pikaaa!' - Sussurrou a criatura –  
  
'Pi-pikachu.. Amigo..' - Ash aproximou a mão de seu antigo amigo, que lhe trazia boas recordações, para lhe tocar. Sentiu um ser gélido, não parecia vivo..-  
  
De súbito Pikachu saltou na mão de Ash, mordendo-a com força. Ele deu um grito diante da dolorida mordida e recolheu a mão. Pikachu saiu correndo e desapareceu na floresta.  
  
'O que? O que aconteceu..' - Sussurrou Whitney acordando –  
  
'Meu.. Pokémon.. Fugiu..'  
  
'O quê?? Aquele com Pokérus B???' - Gritou Bugsy, se pondo de pé –  
  
'Sim.. e ele.. Aiiii! Me mordeu..'  
  
'Não. Você tá brincando.. O que você tem na mente??? Deixar um pokémon assim solto??? E deixar ele te morder???' - Gritou Bugsy –  
  
Ash então sentiu tudo a sua volta girar e caiu no chão, sentia uma dor terrível no corpo e gemia dolorosamente.  
  
'E agora, o que vamos fazer com ele? Não podemos deixá-lo para morrer aqui!' - Disse Whitney aflita –  
  
'Eu não acredito! Eu não posso acreditar! Como alguém pode fazer algo assim.. Deviamos deixá-lo aqui..' - Gritou Bugsy nervoso –  
  
'Estamos em poucos.. Poucos lúcidos, poucos fora desse maldito sistema que rege o mundo hoje.. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de deixar ninguém pra trás' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Hunf.. Mas então? O que faremos com esse estúpido aí?'  
  
'Eu não sei nada sobre Pokérus..'  
  
'Droga. Espera um pouco que vou pegar umas folhas.. Isso cura Pokérus, deve melhorar Pokérus B..'  
  
Depois de algum tempo Bugsy voltou e trouxe as folhas.  
  
'Ótimo. E água?' - Disse ele –  
  
'Tudo que tínhamos já bebemos..'  
  
'Este.. Este.. Este desgraçado! Agora vamos ter que carregar ele até achar algum lugar com água!'  
  
'Vamos então.. ' - Disse friamente Whistey pegando Ash pelas pernas –  
  
Eles carregaram Ash montanha a cima numa longa caminhada até ficarem exaustos. Ash continuava desmaiado, suando muito.  
  
'Porquê estamos fazendo isso!?' - Gritou Bugsy - 'Não sou carregador de ninguém!'  
  
'Ora, para de reclamar e vamos! Ele te ajudou, não? Vai virar as costas?'  
  
'Não. Mais ele precisava ser tão estúpid..'  
  
Eles ouviram um som.. Parecia que alguém se aproximava. Largaram Ash no chão e olharam à volta.  
  
'Quem está aí?' - Gritou Bugsy –  
  
'Eu. Estava seguindo vocês desde ontem.. Queria ter certeza de quem eram, mas achei que nunca iriam me perceber..'  
  
'Anda logo. Aparece.' - Gritou Bugsy –  
  
Então, entre ele saltou um moço alto de cabelo azulado e comprido preso por um rabo-de-cavalo. Afastou o cabelo que lhe caia sobre o rosto com a mão. Também parecia ter sofrido nesses últimos anos; o rosto com olheiras, porém não tanto quanto os outros.  
  
'Por acaso eu ví o que o seu 'querido amiguinho' fez soltando aquele pokémon doente na floresta.. E que ele se deixou morder.. Está bem mal, não está?' - Disse, abaixando e colocando a mão na testa de Ash - 'Se nada for feito ele vai morrer.. Apesar de não parecer muito esperto ao fazer o que fez acho que devíamos fazer algo..'  
  
Whitney observava o acontecido quando Bugsy disse;  
  
'E quem é você para ficar assim se metendo?'  
  
'Eu..' - Ele levantou o rosto e observou os dois - 'Eu sou alguém que acha que foi muita coincidência nos reencontrarmos.. E por causa desse garoto. E eu ainda acredito em alguns idéias.. Que nos disseram.. Portanto acho que, não devemos deixá-lo morrer.. Ao menos não agora.. Foi o que foi dito naquela reunião, se bem me lembro..'  
  
Os outros dois se entreolharam.  
  
'Dê-me essas folhas. Irei levar vocês para o lugar onde moro. Então talvez consigamos fazer com que ele não morra..' - Disse pegando o Ash e colocando-o em cima de um majestoso Pidgeot que havia pousado ao seu lado - 


	8. Capítulo 8

Mordido por Pikachu, Ash agoniza.. Será que tem algum modo dele sobreviver?  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 8:  
  
Ash delirava totalmente, enquanto estava sendo colocado no Pidgeot..  
  
'Espera aí..' - Disse Bugsy - 'Quem é você afinal?'  
  
'Sou Falkner.. Não sei se lembram de mim..'  
  
'Eu lembro sim..' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Falkner montou no Pidgeot e segurou Ash. O Pidgeot levantou vôo e eles foram em direção à uma montanha. Depois, ele voltou para pegar Whitney e Bugsy que haviam ficado lá atrás. Chegando em um estreito caminho, eles subiram um pouco a montanha, até chegar em uma fenda. Era lá que Falkner morava.  
  
'Podem estranhar.. Mas essa foi a única opção que tive depois que minha cidade, Violet foi incendiada.. Virou tudo ruínas.. As pessoas foram presas e mortas sem dó..' - Ele parou. Acomodava Ash em um canto do local - 'Até mesmo as crianças que estudavam numa escola próxima a Torre Brotinho não foram poupadas.. E eu tive q ver isso sem poder fazer nada! Logo, mesmo a cidade não sendo transformada em algo produtivo para quem fez a destruição ficando apenas em ruínas.. Eu não agüentaria ficar lá com essas lembranças que me perturbam..'  
  
'Olha, faça um chá disso e dê para esse idiota aí..' - Disse Bugsy, com uma voz fria –  
  
'Você recolheu essas folhas na floresta, certo?' - Disse Falkner –  
  
'Claro, onde mais poderia pegar..'  
  
'Então as jogue fora.. É provável que estejam contaminadas, aí só vamos agravar a situação..'  
  
'E você entende muito de Pokérus B..' - Disse Bugsy, cínico –  
  
'Eu já estive na situação dele.. Eu já tive Pokérus B..' - Disse calmamente Falkner –  
  
'Mas.. Como?' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Deixou que um pokémon estúpido te mordesse assim? Esse Pidgeot aí teve Pokérus B?' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Não.. Não foi o Pidgeot.. Mais foi duro ver o meu Dodrio definhar por causa dessa doença.. tentei curá-lo, mas tudo que consegui foi pegar isso.. Você se sente em um buraco, sem poder fazer nada.. Não gosto de falar nisso, foi uma das piores sensações que já tive.. E além de tudo eu fracassei, o Dodrio não se curou..' - Falkner pausou novamente - 'Ainda tenho um pouco do remédio que me curou.. A cidade ainda não havia sido incendiada e algumas pessoas me ajudaram trazendo o remédio..'  
  
'Hunf, vai dar esse seu remedinho para ele só pra mostrar como você é bom..' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Não.. Vou ajudá-lo porque posso, não sou egoísta e nesse mundo já tem pessoas assim de mais..' - Respondeu com uma leve irritação na voz e Bugsy se calou –  
  
Falkner pegou um velho frasco de remédio empoeirado e o assoprou este. Sua ponta assemelhava-se a uma agulha de injeção, porém era mais grossa.  
  
'Este é o último frasco que possuo intacto.. Espero não precisar mais disso.. Levantem ele, ponham-no sentado..'  
  
Whitney e Bugsy levantaram Ash, que estava com os olhos fechados e o corpo mole como se tivesse morto.  
  
'Isso vai doer mais do que a própria dor que ele está sentindo, mais ele vai viver..' - Falkner pegou o braço de Ash e espetou a agulha até o fim, fazendo Ash dar um grito desesperado. Depois, apertou o frasco até que todo remédio entrasse no corpo de Ash - 'Pronto.. Agora vamos esperar..'  
  
Ash deitou novamente por um momento. Segundos depois, ele começou a gritar e a se contorcer, cada vez mais. Se debatia e berrava, arregalava os olhos em sua agonia. Era uma cena horrível de presenciar, ele tossia em meio aos gritos e cuspia sangue se movimentando freneticamente.  
  
'Mas.. Isso esta matando ele!' - Disse Whitney horrorizada –  
  
'Pode parecer, mais ele vai melhorar..' - Disse Falkner –  
  
'Se ele sobreviver.. Por quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim?' - Resmungou Bugsy –  
  
'Acho que umas três horas..' - Respondeu friamente Falkner –  
  
Bugsy e Whitney ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.  
  
'Pelo visto.. Você ainda acredita que esse mundo tem alguma chance, não é?' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Talvez... Eu me esforço para acreditar que um dia a situação vai melhorar..De qualquer forma, o fato de ter encontrado vocês de novo me trouxe alguma esperança.. Não custa tentar.. Como disseram na reunião..' - Disse Falkner –  
  
'Reunião.. Isso é besteira! Os mesmos que nos colocaram essa idéia de esperança na nossa cabeça disseram que iam nos proteger!! Eu não considero proteção viver vários anos em um caverna escura e imunda..' - Resmungou Bugsy –  
  
'E temos outra opção? Prefere acreditar que todos vamos morrer? Veja ele - Aponta pro Ash - 'Que luta para continuar vivo apesar da dor que está sentindo.. Se não fosse pela força de vontade ele não estaria aí..'  
  
Bugsy ficou em silêncio e Whitney retrucou  
  
'Mas.. Você disse que ele se curaria!'  
  
'Não queria assustar, mas ele tinha duas saídas.. Ou morria.. ou sentia uma dor quase insuportável e teria a chance de viver..' - Falkner olhou para Ash que parecia estar no ápice da dor que alguém poderia suportar - 'Vou sair. Vou tentar achar o pokémon que ele soltou.. Não quero que ele morda mais alguém..'  
  
'Ora, espere ele melhorar e mande ele ir..' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Se ele for mordido de novo eu não tenho mais remédio. E a doença vem mais branda, porém é mais letal. Ela dói menos, porém vai consumindo a pessoa de tal forma que ninguém conseguiu pegar Pokérus B pela segunda vez e sobreviver mais de quatro dias para contar a história.. No primeiro dia as dores são poucas perto do que é na verdade. Porém, se nada for feito no primeiro dia, antes de se passar vinte quatro horas, é impossível fazer algo, e, por ignorar a dor, os que a pegaram pela segunda vez não sobrevivem, pois não tomam atitude alguma antes das vinte quatro horas.. Eu já vi pessoas morrerem assim..' - Falkner montou no Pidgeot e saiu. Lá fora chovia e trovejava, e tudo que ele levava era uma gaiola para pegar o Pikachu, pois não poderia controlar a estranha pokébola onde Pikachu se encontrava anteriormente. –  
  
'Espere um pouco' - Disse Whitney com voz preocupada –  
  
'Que é?' - Disse Bugsy com desdém, este olhava friamente o sofrimento de Ash –  
  
'Ele disse que o Ash não poderia ir pegar o Pikachu pois corria o risco de ser mordido e pegar Pokérus B pela segunda vez.. Ele não corre o mesmo risco?'  
  
Bugsy demonstrou um pouco de sentimento com os olhos e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
  
Passou algum tempo, e Ash finalmente parou de se debater. Gemia baixinho mas estava deitado e parecia que estava bem melhor. Depois, parou de gemer e abriu os olhos, confuso.  
  
'O..o que aconteceu? Onde estou?' - Disse, rouco –  
  
'Você.. Está vivo!? Não lembra do que houve?' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Lembro que.. O Pikachu me mordeu e eu desmaiei de dor.. Eu lembro de tudo escuro e dor.. muita dor.. não.. - Ele começou a chorar - 'Onde.. Está o Pikachu?'  
  
'Ainda quer ver aquele maldito depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Devia querer a morte dele, isso sim!' - Gritou Bugsy - 'Ora.. Seu Scyther ficou com Pokérus B e pelo que eu saiba você não o abandonou!' - Disse Whitney, brava - 'Hunf..' - Resmungou Bugsy –  
  
Nisso um vulto entra pela entrada; Falkner, encharcado pela chuva com o Pikachu na gaiola e o Pidgeot ao seu lado 'Ah! Que bom que você.. Arf..- Pausa, ele suspira para respirar- Acordou! Eu trouxe o Pikachu.. Arf..' Ash chamou o Pikachu, que estava oculto pelas sombras do lugar que estava meio escuro, com a estranha pokébola.  
  
'Quem é você?' - Perguntou Ash –  
  
'Sou Falkner, arf, era um líder de Ginásio..'  
  
'Acho que lembro.. Vagamente.. você sabe como posso chegar a Pallet?'  
  
'Sei.. É só ir para lá e, arf, chegará a New Bark.. a um túnel ligando Pallet a New Bark agora, arf, os poucos habitantes vivos sabem onde fica. New Bark não foi tão ,arf , destruída.. Agora durmam para amanhã seguirem viagem.. '  
  
'Porque está respirando desse jeito?' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Estou cansado.. Foi difícil achar aquele pokémon..'  
  
'E porque está com essa faixa na perna?'  
  
'Uma hora quando o Pidgeot foi se aproximar do Pikachu ele entrou entre as árvores , arf, e eu me cortei em um galho. Agora vamos dormir..'  
  
Whitney ficou em silêncio olhando para Falkner. Bugsy e Ash deitaram, depois Falkner também se encolheu em um canto. Só depois disso Whitney resolveu dormir também. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Ash conseguiu sobreviver, pois tinha esperanças e desejo de continuar vivendo..  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 9:  
  
Pela hora, devia ser de manhã, apesar de ser difícil dizer pois nunca amanhecia. Ash se levantou devagar e tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido; do incidente com o Pikachu e com o fato dele ter pego Pokérus B. A mão dele, onde Pikachu mordeu, estava uma bola preta e extremamente dolorida, igualmente com o local onde a injeção para curar o Pokérus B foi aplicada. Ele estava cambaleante pois havia se desgastado muito no dia anterior e perdido muito sangue. Estava sentado, olhando para o nada quando foi surpreendido.  
  
'Olá, Ash.. Deve estar exausto por tudo que passou ontem.. Coma um pouco.' - Disse Whitney, colocando uma cesta com frutas no colo de Ash –  
  
'O..obrigado.. Estou realmente exausto..' - Ash enfiava as frutas na boca, faminto - 'Onde estão os outros?'  
  
'Bom, o Bugsy saiu não sei para fazer o que agora pouco.. O Falkner eu não sei, ele saiu muito cedo, e nem o vi.. Ele estava um tanto estranho, não acha?' - Disse Whitney –  
  
'Ah, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada nitidamente que ocorreu ontem.. Me desculpe..'  
  
'De qualquer forma, eu te peço para que não solte esse pikachu novamente.. se não alguém pode acabar morrendo.' Ash confirmou com a cabeça, se sentindo muito mal pelo ocorrido. Ele acabou de comer e deitou novamente, pois sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo inteiro doía. E ele havia jurado a si mesmo que assim que melhorasse, partiria em sua jornada para Pallet novamente. Whitney sentou próxima a abertura da fenda onde estavam e ficou em silêncio, observando a fina garoa que caia.  
  
Passou um tempo, e Whitney acabou adormecendo, sendo acordada depois por gritos.  
  
'Alôôô! Acorde! Acordeee!'  
  
Whitney abriu os olhos e viu Bugsy que gritava para ela acordar. Ele arrastava o corpo de Falkner, que parecia estar muito fraco. Sem pensar nem argumentar, Whitney ajudou Bugsy a trazer Falkner para o abrigo.  
  
'Mas.. o que.. o que aconteceu afinal!?' - Dizia Whitney aflita e nervosa –  
  
'Bom, eu fui tentar achar algum lugar com água, pois a nossa está acabando. Então o achei rastejando no meio da floresta, ele não dizia coisa com coisa, e, não sei porque motivo guardou Pidgeot na pokébola ao invés de pedir ajuda a este..' - Disse Bugsy - 'E além disso ele protestou bastante quando tentei ajudá-lo.'  
  
'De.. deveria.. ter.. me.. de.. deixado.. lá..' - Sussurrou Falkner, que fazia força para se manter consciente –  
  
'Você está louco?' - Gritou Whitney, nervosa - 'Afinal, o que aconteceu na sua perna?'  
  
'Na.. nada..' - Sussurrou Falkner –  
  
'Nada!?' - Gritou Whitney –  
  
Whitney, olhou para o pano ensangüentado que estava amarrado na perna de Falkner. Ela num gesto brusco o arrancou, revelando uma profunda e horrível ferida e fazendo Falkner soltar um profundo gemido de dor.  
  
'Isso é nada!? O que aconteceu afinal lá com o Pikachu, na floresta?'  
  
'Ele.. grudou.. na.. minha.. perna.. e.. abriu.. esse.. rombo..' - Falkner suspirou profundamente, fraco, e continuou - 'Agora.. deixe-me.. em.. paz..!'  
  
'Em paz!? Você quer morrer?' - Gritou Bugsy –  
  
'Não.. tenho.. direito..?' - Sussurrou Falkner, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio –  
  
'...Porque?' - Disse Whitney - 'Você já tinha isso em mente quando foi pegar o Pikachu apenas com uma gaiola, não é?'  
  
'É.. Você.. me.. pergunta.. porque..? Tudo.. foi destruído! Minha cidade.. meus amigos.. meu ginásio.. meu - Falkner pára por um instante e toma ar - pai.. tudo.. a única razão de eu.. querer continuar aqui.. era.. a de.. tentar ajudar.. a fazer alguma coisa... por esse mundo.. e.. agora.. que.. vi que tem outros.. para.. fazê-lo.. não vejo razões.. para mim continuar.. sofrendo..  
  
'Só você!? Nós não contamos? Só você sofreu? Ninguém mais!?' - Gritou Bugsy –  
  
'Vai fugir das dores assim!? Você reclamou que há pessoas egoístas demais no mundo.. Você é uma delas!!' - Gritou Whitney –  
  
'Digam.. o que.. quiserem.. já.. se.. passaram.. mais.. de.. vinte e quatro.. horas..! Não.. há.. mais.. nada.. a.. ser.. feito..! Se.. tivesse.. me.. deixado.. na.. floresta haveríamos.. nos.. poupado.. dessa conversa.. inútil..'  
  
'Hunf, só queria ajudar..' - Resmungou Bugsy –  
  
'Esqueça, ele não quer ajuda.' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Então a pokébola de Falkner abriu, e Pidgeot ficou o observando com um olhar tristonho, choramingando baixinho próximo a ele.  
  
'Pidgeot se importa com você.. ele não significa nada pra você?' - Sussurrou Whitney –  
  
'Pidgeot..' - Disse Falkner, se esforçando ao máximo para encostar a mão trêmula na cabeça de Pidgeot - 'Talvez.. não devesse ter feito.. o que fiz..' - Disse ele, enquanto escorria uma lágrima pelo seu rosto pálido - 'Agora.. não.. posso.. fazer.. mais nada..'  
  
O silêncio reinou. Apenas eram escutados os chorumingos baixos de Pidgeot, a respiração ofegante de Falkner e barulhos sutis de Ash, que ainda dormia profundamente.  
  
'Posso.. pedir.. um.. favor.. a vocês..?' - Perguntou ofegante Falkner –  
  
'O que?' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Não vou.. durar muito.. me levem.. para Violet.. por favor..?'  
  
Eles não disseram mais nada. Prenderam Falkner em uma tábua que havia em um dos cantos da fenda e o levantaram. Nisso, Ash acordou.  
  
'O que está acontecendo?' - Falou Ash, se alarmando –  
  
'Precisamos levar Falkner para um lugar. Se quiser nos ajude, senão fique aí..' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Ash viu que o clima não estava muito bom, levantou-se e foi ajudar.  
  
'Pidgeot.. volte.. não.. quero que.. me veja.. assim..' - Disse Falkner, recolhendo Pidgeot –  
  
Com um pouco de dificuldade, eles desceram do lugar onde estavam. Violet não era longe, e em dez minutos de caminhada eles avistaram a cidade queimada, totalmente em ruínas. Falkner, soluçou ao notar aonde estava, e guiava o grupo com dificuldade, apontando a direção, até eles chegarem ao que parecia as ruínas do ginásio. O antes imponente prédio, agora era um monte de ruína, e a parte mais alta deste havia desabado. Não se contendo, Falkner começou a chorar, pois não via aquele lugar a muito tempo.. Depois, ele apontou para uma casa próxima.  
  
'Acham.. que.. podem.. me levar.. até lá..?' - Disse ele, com uma voz, fraca e trêmula –  
  
Chegaram até a entrada da casa, que parecia estar mais ou menos inteira. Bugsy chutou a porta, que esfarelou e eles entraram. Estava tudo em ruínas, queimado.. Era uma cena medonha..  
  
'Obrigado.. podem.. me colocar no chão.. agora?'  
  
'Cla.. claro..' - Disse Whitney, impressionada com o lugar –  
  
Eles soltaram Falkner, que caiu no chão, fraco. Parecia estar cada vez pior..  
  
'Pidgeot.. vai..' - Falkner soltou Pidgeot - 'Devo estar.. perturbando vocês.. mas.. posso pedir.. para que.. me prendam.. como fizeram ao me trazer.. no Pidgeot?'  
  
'Você está fraco demais!' - Disse Bugsy –  
  
'Por favor.. é a última coisa que peço..' - Disse Falkner, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto –  
  
'Está é fazendo drama..!' - Disse Bugsy, com irritação ao falar enquanto prendia Falkner a Pidgeot –  
  
'Pidgeot.. A última vez que te peço.. voe..' - Disse Falkner –  
  
Então Pidgeot, tristonho voou com Falkner.. Voava sobre a cidade destruída,que era tão bonita, sobre a qual voou tantas vezes..  
  
'Maldito.. Egoísta..' - Disse Bugsy, com uma tristeza enorme na voz –  
  
Whitney observava.. Então Ash disse;  
  
'Ele vai morrer, não é?'  
  
'Ele quer morrer..' - Disse Whitney - 'Ele não suportou tudo que ocorreu.. E enlouqueceu..'  
  
Pidgeot pousou, e Bugsy soltou Falkner, que despencou no chão da casa e tossia fortemente cuspindo sangue. Eles deitaram Falkner em um canto, que continuava cuspindo sangue e tossindo, além de tremer muito.  
  
'Ash..' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Ash respondeu olhando para ela.  
  
'Siga em frente e vá para New Bark.. Eu sei que você quer fazê-lo.. Vá logo..'  
  
'Vocês não vem?'  
  
'Precisamos resolver umas coisas..' - Ela disse –  
  
'Vamos esperar esse desgraçado morrer.. Para poder enterrar ele aqui, como ele quer.. Aí iremos, estamos é nos atrasando por causa dele. E ficar aqui ainda pode nos deixar vulneráveis a sermos pegos pelos guardas..'. - Disse Bugsy -  
  
'Iremos depois, e eu tenho certeza de que Pidgeot vai guardar esse lugar enquanto viver.. Anda, vá embora!' - Disse Whitney –  
  
Sem dizer nada, pensar ou olhar para trás, Ash foi.. Em direção a New Bark, em direção a Pallet, sua casa, sua cidade.. Então uma dúvida lhe incomodou.. Estariam estes intactos? 


	10. Capítulo 10

Ash chegou a New Bark, em breve chegará a Pallet. Como estará a cidade?  
  
  
  
DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD  
(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')  
  
  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
Já tinha se passado um tempo desde que Ash estava seguindo para New Bark, a chuva havia parado e ele conseguia ver com um pouco de dificuldade o caminho que havia sido coberto por uma densa mata. Ele se lembrava vagamente de como era bonito o lugar, e daquela pequena cidade de Cherrygroove, cujas ruínas eram quase imperceptíveis. O que mais o incomodava era o fato de estar só, não sabia o que podia acontecer. Ele sentou um pouco e comeu um pouco das frutas que haviam lhe restado, e aquela sensação de solidão fez até ele pensar em Pikachu, mas desviou logo esse pensamento pois não queria causar mais estragos. Levantou-se. Convicto de que, se não achasse cura para seu pokémon teria que destruí-lo. Sentiu uma lagrima no seu rosto e seguiu viagem. Andou por mais um tempo e avistou algumas construções que, para a surpresa deste, estavam em sua maioria de pé. Acelerou o passo, queria passar logo por lá, pois quanto mais cedo passasse, mais cedo chegaria em Pallet.. quando foi barrado por um garoto pouco mais velho que ele.  
  
'Pára! Quem é você e o que quer aqui?' - Disse o garoto olhando ameaçadoramente para Ash e se colocando na frente –  
  
'Calma! Eu só quero passar, quero ir para minha cidade, só isso!' - Disse Ash, nervoso mas aliviado, pois já sofreu recepções bem piores que aquela –  
  
'Ah. E qual seria essa cidade?' - Disse o garoto, ainda desconfiado –  
  
'Pallet.' - Respondeu Ash –  
  
'Pallet? Por acaso você é aquele tal garoto de Pallet que sumiu?'  
  
'Sim..' - Disse Ash depois de um longo suspiro –  
  
'Então você é o culpado por tudo que está acontecendo!' - Gritou o garoto, nervoso –  
  
'Eu? Eu acho que fui tão vítima quanto vocês!'  
  
'Hunf, talvez tenha razão.. Ninguém ia acreditar que você está vivo..'  
  
'..Posso passar agora?' - Falou Ash –  
  
'Olha, poder pode. Mas não te aconselho..'  
  
'Porque?'  
  
'Porque está em plena hora dos caras que vigiam o lugar ficarem pela rota que leva a Pallet. E se te pegarem, eu nem quero ver o que vai acontecer..'  
  
'Ah..' - Disse Ash desanimado - 'Porque essa cidade está intacta se todas as outras foram dizimadas?'  
  
'Bem.. Na realidade destruíram New Bark. Mas nós reconstruímos.. Acho que, por algum motivo respeitaram mais o local.. Não sei..'  
  
Ash sentou no chão, estava com uma cara exausta e tirou uma fruta toda amassada do bolso, que era a única coisa que lhe restava para comer.  
  
'Você não me parece ameaça alguma, quer descansar um pouco? Venha comigo..'  
  
Ash se levantou. Olhou para o garoto meio surpreso. Este tinha os olhos castanhos e o cabelo castanho claro, e era pouco abatido para uma pessoa que estava sobrevivendo, não vivendo. Ash movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e o seguiu.  
  
Eles andaram um pouco e chegaram numa construção que se assemelhava a um laboratório, mas com a aparência mal-cuidada. O garoto entrou e fez sinal para Ash entrar.  
  
'Um laboratório?' - Disse Ash surpreso –  
  
'É. Fiquei morando aqui depois que voltei para a cidade.'  
  
'Porque?' - Perguntou Ash –  
  
'Porque minha casa desmoronou e meus pais sumiram..' - Ash engoliu seco ao ouvir essa frase - 'Então o Prof. Elm deixou eu morar aqui, até ele sumir..'  
  
'Prof. Elm?'  
  
'É. Conhece?'  
  
'Sim! Eu conheci ele! Ele foi aluno do Prof. Carvalho, que foi com quem eu iniciei minha jornada!'  
  
'Hmm.. já ouvi falar no Prof. Carvalho.. Eu comecei minha jornada com o Elm, junto com dois amigos meus.. Que aliás espero que estejam bem..' - Ele se entristeceu –  
  
'Eu só tenho um amigo comigo.. Que sempre vai ficar comigo..' - Nesse instante apareceu de um outro cômodo uma Meganium - Você sempre vai ficar comigo, não é? - Disse o garoto enquanto fazia carinho na Meganium –  
  
'É.. pelo menos você tem um pokémon..' - Disse Ash, meio choramingando –  
  
'Ora, você não é um treinador?'  
  
'Sim, mas atualmente meu pokémon está com uma doença.. E eu não posso nem soltar ele..'  
  
'Acho que sei do que você está falando.. Ainda bem que nunca veio isso para New Bark..'  
  
Ash estava mais tristonho. O garoto se levantou e voltou com um prato nas mãos.  
  
'Olha, já está anoitecendo.. De madrugada acho que você poderá passar para Pallet sem que te peguem, acho, mas come um pouco antes de ir.' - Disse, oferecendo o prato –  
  
'O que é isso?'  
  
'É uma sopa.. Está fria, mas você está com tanta cara de faminto que nem vai notar..'  
  
Ash realmente nem notou, antes do garoto terminar de falar ele já havia começado a comer. Após comer e revigorar as forças e a vontade de ir para Pallet ele levantou.  
  
'Acho melhor eu ir agora, estou com muita vontade de voltar para casa..'  
  
'Boa sorte então..' - Disse o garoto, abrindo a porta do laboratório –  
  
Ash olhou para algumas casas que ainda eram habitadas e desejou que sua cidade também estivesse habitada. Foi se afastando em silêncio.  
  
'Ei! Diga, qual é seu nome?' - Disse o garoto, despertando Ash de seus pensamentos –  
  
'Meu nome é Ash!' - Disse - 'E o seu?'  
  
'É Jackson!' - Gritou vendo Ash se distanciar –  
  
Ash saiu da cidade. Entrou novamente em um caminho com mato e nenhuma pessoa a vista, pensava e desejava ver sua cidade inteira, com sua mãe bem. Sentia muita falta dela e tinha certeza de que ela achava que ele havia morrido, e devia ser infeliz com isso. Ele precisava vê-la, precisava encontrá-la.. O quanto antes.  
  
Ele andou por muito tempo, e o pensamento de que tudo seria inútil começou a assombrar a mente dele, que ele não encontraria sua cidade, nem sua mãe, estava tudo perdido, Pikachu nunca mais voltaria ao normal e ia morrer.. Ele começou a ficar desesperado com isso, sentiu até vontade de voltar, pois estava arriscando ver sua cidade destruída ou intacta, e sentiu vontade de fugir. Depois se convenceu de que não podia fugir, que seria um ato ridículo de covardia.  
  
O caminho para a cidade de Pallet estava quase encoberto, porém Ash meio que "sentiu" quando estava na floresta de Veridian. Se sentiu bem com isso, porque isso queria dizer que ele estava mais próximo de casa, de onde a tanto tempo ele queria chegar. Ele parou um instante e sentou encostado em uma árvore, ele ofegava de cansaço, pois tinha corrido uma parte do percurso. Passou algum tempo e ele voltou a caminhar, foi quando ouviu um ruído.  
  
O sangue dele gelou, estava sozinho e não poderia usar o Pikachu. Não teve dúvida, apressou o passo e começou a correr, ouvindo passos logo atrás dele, como se tivesse um caçador o seguindo. Agora tinha certeza; alguém o perseguia, e aumentava a velocidade. Ele corria, mas subitamente tropeçou numa pedra e caiu de cara no chão. Então sentiu algo pulando por cima dele e levantou um pouco o olhar, viu dois olhos vermelhos e brilhantes o encarando com ódio e mostrando os dentes. Ash, assustado levantou e tentou fugir, mas o Umbreon o impediu pulando nele e fazendo-o cair. O Umbreon deu uma forte patada na mão de Ash e esse urrou de dor, pois a mordida que Pikachu lhe dera no lugar deixou sua mão muito dolorida e sensível. Depois de gritar Ash ouviu uma vós vinda de um lugar próximo;  
  
'Umbreon? Pegou um daqueles Rockets? Onde está você? Segure-o, bem, já estou indo' - Umbreon fez um som para mostrar a sua posição - 'Muito bem, Arcanine, vamos lá.' 


	11. Capítulo 11

Ash se aproxima de Pallet, quando é brutalmente detido. E agora? Será que tudo foi em vão?

DARK AGES OF POKÉMON WORLD

(Ou 'Pokémon, Macabre version')

Capítulo 11:

Ash engoliu a seco, desejando que conseguisse sobreviver mais uma vez. Olhou para o Umbreon que o encarava inicialmente com ódio, que agora o olhava com uma cara meia de dúvida.

'Breon!' – Uivou o pokémon –

'Ah, você está aí! Vamos ver o que você achou!' – Disse o garoto descendo do seu Arcanine – 'Ei, você, olhe pra mim, o que você quer aqui, desgraçado!?' – Disse pegando a cara de Ash com as mãos e levantando com brutalidade para a olhar –

Ash olhou o garoto. Possuía um cabelo castanho claro bagunçado e espetado, e uma barba rala, á fazer. Estava até bem cuidado perto dos outros que Ash havia visto. Olhava com Ash com uma cara de espanto, até largar o rosto do garoto e dar dois passos para trás, abismado. Ash levantou o tronco se apoiando em uma das mãos e também se surpreendeu ao olhar novamente para quem o capturou.

'Ash?' – Arriscou o outro, numa voz baixa, quase num sussurro –

'Gary!' – Disse Ash sem pestanejar, reconhecendo a voz de seu ex-rival, mesmo esta estando bem mais grossa –

'Você.. Você.. Não pode ser.. Você morreu! Não não pode! Você está morto!' – Disse Gary, ainda no susto – 'Estão tentando me enganar! Mas você não vai! Eu sei que você está morto, maldito!' – Disse o garoto, chorando, tentando dar um soco em Ash.

'Não! Eu não estou morto! E nem.. E nem você! E.. Eu..' – Ash desviou do soco, e começou a chorar, como Gary, e abraçou o ex-rival –

Demorou um tempo para ambos se acalmarem. Eles cresceram juntos, de certa forma disputavam espaço como irmãos. Ambos sempre gostaram muito um do outro, mesmo sem admitir isso.. Estavam felizes em se encontrar! E passaram um tempo abraçados, sem dizer nada.

Pallet estava lá. Pallet continuava! Isso encheu o coração de Ash.

Passado algum tempo, Gary disse a Ash que o levaria a Pallet novamente, e era só o seguir. Então os dois começaram a andar floresta a dentro, afim de voltar para onde um dia chamaram de lar.

'Estamos chegando.. Eu não acredito que todo esse tempo, sem ninguém ter notícias, e você está vivo! Todos ficarão contentes! Principalmente sua mãe!' – Disse Gary -

'Sim! Sim!' – Disse Ash. Este sentiu que o pesadelo havia acabado.. Ia voltar para casa, e sim, sua mãe estava viva! Tudo que queria era vê-la! – 'E ficarei feliz em ver o professor Carvalho!'

'...É' – Disse Gary, um pouco entristecido –

'O que foi?' – Disse Ash –

'Nada.. Não se preocupe.. ...Ei! Chegamos!' – Disse, passando por mais algumas folhas e terminando a trilha –

O coração de Ash disparou. Era o momento que esperava a tanto tempo! Olhou para sua cidade.. Estava arruinada também. Parecia uma cidade que havia sido devastada por um furacão.. E o coração do garoto apertou. Ele andou mais um pouco e logo algumas pessoas começaram a espiar timidamente e sair daquelas casas decadentes. Comentavam quem seria o garoto com Gary até este, sorridente falar..

'Pallet! Este é Ash, o nosso segundo treinador! O garoto que havia morrido! Mas alguém de Pallet nunca desiste! Por isso, ele voltou para nós hoje!!'

Ash viu então a cidadezinha se juntar envolta dele, em meio a cochichos e risos. Não, ele não estava sendo aclamado como herói. Ele conhecia parte daquelas pessoas, mas só de vista, e algumas nem conhecia.. Não era a Ash que aclamavam. Estavam felizes porque era um acontecimento que dava força a eles, força para continuar lutando! Todos sabiam do garoto que havia morrido, pois tinha sido o primeiro presságio dessa era de desgraças. Talvez, o fato deste estar vivo seja um aviso que aquela era estava para terminar!

Depois de um tempo, Gary pegou o garoto pelas mãos e o levou até a periferia da cidade.. Lá Ash reconheceu a sua casa! Sem dizer nada Gary guiou Ash até a porta, e a abriu, fazendo-a ranger um pouco.

'Quem está aí?' – Disse uma voz de mulher –

'Não se levante, Senhora Ketchum!' – Disse Gary – 'Eu trouxe algo para a senhora!' - Disse enquanto mandava Ash ir para a sala, com o olhar.-

Ash foi andando, com o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, até entrar na sala. Olhou, e viu uma senhora. Estava usando roupas velhas, porém bem cuidadas e arrumadas, e aparentava uma jovem senhora. As marcas da idade começavam a aparecer em seu rosto, e parte de seu cabelo já começava a se clarear.. Porém, não parecia velha nem acabada. Com o cabelo liso preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela olhou para o garoto que entrava na sala. Ela parou.. Colocou uma mão no peito e ergueu a outra em direção ao garoto, enquanto não conseguia segurar um choro que se tornava alto, acompanhado de soluços, e de um esboço de sorriso com nervoso em seus lábios. O garoto correu em direção a mãe e a abraçou com força, também chorando. Não precisavam dizer nada naquele momento. Depois de passarem alguns minutos naquela forma, Délia Ketchum conseguiu se acalmar, e colocou o filho de pé novamente para observá-lo.

'Filho.. Ash.. Você.. Você está vivo!'

'Mãe! Eu sabia que ia conseguir te encontrar! Eu fiquei vivo.. Só para poder te encontrar!'

'É mesmo, senhora Ketchum. Você era a única que nunca perdeu as esperanças... No fim a senhora acertou. Hé.. Dizem que coração de mãe não falha, não é mesmo?.. Ei Ash.. Vejo você depois. Com licença..' – Disse Gary, saindo da casa –

'Ash.. Filho! Como você.. Você está vivo a tanto tempo, e nunca deu notícias.. Porquê?'

'Eu não sei mãe.. Eu dormi.. Aí acordei.. E o mundo havia mudado.. E estava tudo diferente.. E eu vim pra cá.. Mas está tudo tão.. Tão confuso.. Mas.. Não quero falar disso. Parece loucura, não é mesmo?'

Délia parou um instante.. Esboçou um sorriso. E olhou para baixo um instante..

'Que foi, mãe?'

'Nada.. Isso que você falou, foi a mesma coisa que eu ouvi de um jovem pesquisador pokémon que havia vindo á Pallet.a muito tempo atrás.. O.. O Professor Carvalho! O Samuel.. Ele.. ele me disse que um dia teve um sonho quando criança.. Que tinha ido parar em um lugar, diferente, futurístico.. E ele fez a mesma cara que você está fazendo! Não deve lembrar disso.. Quando conversamos sobre, você era muito pequeno, tinha menos de um ano, e seu pai já havia desaparecido..' – Ela abaixou a cabeça – 'Isso é estranho..'

Ash abraçou a mãe. Lembrava da grande amizade dela com o Professor Carvalho, que a ajudou quando seu pai sumiu misteriosamente.. Ela não gostava de falar no pai do Ash. Ele não sabia quase nada sobre o pai, e ela se ofendia sempre que ele perguntava. E não era o momento.. Carvalho já havia vindo a Pallet com uma filha, da mesma idade que Délia, e sem esposa. Ele nunca mencionou a mãe de sua filha também. Ao menos não que Ash soubesse..

A filha de Carvalho casou e teve uma menina de nome Daisy, na época que Délia namorava o pai de Ash. Depois, quando Délia engravidou de Ash, a filha do Carvalho engravidou novamente, tendo o Gary quase no mesmo dia que ela teve o Ash.. Então, o pai de Ash foi embora, e nunca mais voltou.. Neste mesmo tempo, um acidente de carro matou a mãe e o pai de Gary e Daisy, que foram criados pelo Carvalho.. Ash acreditava que ele se aproximou de Délia por esta ter a mesma idade que sua filha morta, e estar com um garoto da mesma idade que o neto mais novo dele.. Isso aproximou Ash e Gary, que foram criados quase juntos na infância.. Daisy, quando completou dez anos, foi estudar para ser uma pesquisadora pokémon, como o avô, longe de Pallet.. As vezes recebiam notícias dela, e até onde Ash lembra, ela era feliz com o que fazia... Mas ele não teve muito contato com ela.

'Ash..' – Disse Délia pegando uma bengala para se levantar – 'Quer que eu prepare algo para você comer? Mime ficaria feliz em te ver também! Pena que ele não esteja mais conosco a anos.. '

'Mãe!! O que houve com sua perna?? Está com dificuldade para andar!?'

'Não se preocupe.. Eu caí.. Mas eu vou melhorar! Bom, querendo ou não vou fazer algo para você..'

'Mas..'

'Ah, não se preocupe, estou muito bem! Mamãe sempre foi forte! Enquanto isso, de uma andada por aí.. Acho que pode achar algo que vai gostar!' – Ela sorriu misteriosamente e foi para a cozinha –

Ash andou para subir a escada até ver algo onde seria o quintal. Foi ver o que era, uma pedra? Ele chegou. Olhou e reconheceu que era uma pequena pedra memorial, com sua volta coberta de flores que haviam sido colocado ali a pouco tempo.. Ele se abaixou e leu.. 'Em Memória de Ash Ketchum, filho e amigo querido, Saudades de Todos.'... Sim. Aquilo era sua tumba. Passou um tempo olhando, e pensando.. Engoliu o medo, tentando pensar em outras coisas, levantou, e resolveu ir até seu quarto... Aquilo não poderia ser o que a sua mãe havia dito que ele ia gostar!

Ele subiu as escadas de sua casa, com as paredes meio pretas e sujas, e a pintura descascando, porém limpa provando o afinco de sua mãe em ainda cuidar do lugar. Encontrou a porta de seu quarto trancada. Girou a chave e acendeu a luz (Sim, ainda havia luz na cidade, mesmo Ash não sabendo como) e viu suas coisas.. Exatamente como da ultima vez que estivera ali. As coisas no mesmo lugar.. Porém o lugar parecia estar trancado a anos, provavelmente porque sua mãe não suportava vê-lo. Uma groça camada de poeira levantou quando o garoto entrou no quarto, ficando difícil respirar, e o fazendo tossir.. O colchão, o lençol, livros, papéis, coisas de pano estavam pretas, mofadas, apodrecidas e carcomidas pela umidade, comprovou Ash ao tentar rasgar as teias que encobriam parte do lugar.. As paredes estavam escuras.. Era uma imagem nostálgica e fúnebre. Era como se ele estivesse entrado na tumba que havia visto no quintal..

Então ele tossiu novamente e ouviu um barulho vindo do outro quarto, de hospedes, que não era de sua mãe. Levou um susto e tentou sair rápido daquele lugar imundo, temendo que Délia não gostasse de ele ter entrado lá.. Então ouviu uma voz diferente da de sua mãe vindo do quarto de hospedes..

'Quem.. Está aí?'

PS: A história da origem de Ash e Gary foi baseada na história de um manga chamado 'Pokémon Zensho', que é um manga baseado no anime que tenta preencher alguns buracos contidos nesse, como a história de Gary e Daisy terem sido criados pelo avô por causa da morte de seus pais.

A irmã de Gary aparece em quase todos os mangás e no próprio jogo, mas foi cortada do anime por motivos desconhecidos. Não, a garota da abertura do primeiro ano não é a Daisy. Ela é idêntica ás treinadoras 'Lass' do Red Blue original, fazendo a gente crer que ela seja uma dessas, que no fim nunca apareceu no anime também.


End file.
